


O is for the Only One I See

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Needs a Hug, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, In Bed, M/M, all night, from Magnus, refrences to another author's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for MenckensChrestomethy for her adorable fic 'L is for the Way You Look at Me'</p>
<p>Go read it it's delicious. And then come back here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for the Only One I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorenzobane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/gifts).



‘I don’t normally chase after boys but if he’s over six feet and has nice muscles a bitch might just power walk.’

~O~

It had been some time since Alec had been able to spend any time with Magnus and although the shadowhunter would die before he admitted it....he missed his boyfriend. And not just the sex either he missed cooking dinner for Magnus or just having a quiet night on the couch. But fuck did he miss the sex too. He’d been up late at the Institute, again. The Clave still keeping secrets upon secrets, no he still had no idea how the phones worked, and the print on the contracts was getting so small he was going to need binoculars. 

Sighing Alec signed off on another few missions and did his best to work around the Institutes limitations, as much as he would allow without someone getting hurt. He’d just taken a moment to smack his head against the desk and groan when the door flew open startling him.

“Alec! Get the fuck out of this Institute!” Izzy declared proudly, Alec just let his head fall back onto the desk.

“I can’t Izzy you know I can’t. Lydia is still gone so someone has to be here and do paperwork.” Determined footsteps made their way across the room to Alec’s side but he refused to look up and deal with his sister.

“I take it my fire message got buried beneath paperwork?” Alec snapped his head up and came face to chest with his once fiancee.

“Lydia!” The dark haired shadowhunter shoved the chair back and embraced the blonde tightly, “When did you get back?”

“Only a few hours ago, Izzy was the first to notice I was standing in the entryway.” Came the muffled reply as her arms squeezed him back briefly. The two may not have been romantically compatible but they were the best of friends.

“How was your trip? You must be exhausted, why aren’t you asleep?” Alec checked her over concerned but she just smiled and pat his cheek.

“I’ve been sleeping, and you’ve been busy for the past three weeks. Go home to Magnus, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Alec was stunned silent for a moment processing, and then the tall shadowhunter burst into action. Grabbing his jacket with another quick hug to Lydia whispering that she was a literal angel, he kissed Izzy’s hair and practically ran out the door.

“Wow. Alec really needed to get laid.” Lydia cringed in sympathy and stared at the door with her.

“How long has it been?” Izzy began counting on her fingers, and counting and counting and counting.

~O~

Alec slid through the door to Magnus’ loft and leaned heavily against the door body sagged in relief. He’d honestly been terrified someone would change their mind and call him back to the Institute for more paperwork.

“Alexander?” The younger man opened his eyes to see his beautiful boyfriend staring at him with one eyebrow arched a glass of wine in hand and dressed comfortably.

“Magnus,” finally moving from the door Alec took off his jacket and wrapper his arms around Magnus. One arm snaked around his waist tightly as Magnus hugged him back.

“I thought- I thought you were going to be at the Institute all night?” Alec took a moment to breathe in the smell of Magnus’ shampoo before he took a step back.

“Lydia came back early, she and Izzy kinda threw me out the door. And then I pretty much almost ran all the way here.” Magnus’ smile made his eyes crinkle in that adorable way Alec loved.

“You’re adorable. Go change into something comfy and I’ll find a movie for us.” Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss before heading to their bedroom. Sex could wait, getting to just be with Magnus was more than he’d hoped for tonight.

Changing into sweatpants and a T-shirt Alec went back out to the living room and flopped down on top of his boyfriend.

“Missed you.” he murmured into the warlock’s collarbone. Magnus traced his fingers over Alec’s spine which made his boyfriend melt.

“Missed you too.”

They did actually watch the movie Magnus picked, although Alec couldn’t tell you a thing about it because he was too busy relaxing in his boyfriend’s arms. They shared the glass of wine Magnus had brought out and just enjoyed getting to hold each other after the insanity their lives had become. 

Magnus was still entrenched in the downworlder politics even after his speech so this was nice for both of them. The warlock’s phone buzzed a few times but he didn’t twitch a finger to answer it. Right before the movie ended Magnus pulled Alec’s hand into his, threading their fingers together before placing a kiss in the center of his palm. Leaning up Alec scooted up Magnus’ body a few inches until he could press their lips together.

Magnus held their entwined hands over his heart as he playfully licked across the seam on Alec’s lips. The shadowhunter opened his mouth with pleasure and slid his hand up Magnus’ back to thread through his hair.

“Alexander.” Magnus moaned as long fingers tugged on his hair. Hands began shoving clothes out of the way in the desire for skin. “Alexander, take me to bed. Please.”

Alec was more than happy to oblige wrapping Magnus’ legs around his waist and carrying him to their room. After a brief interlude against every wall and door on the way. Magnus certainly wasn’t complaining as he snapped away the rest of their clothes. Alec’s hands were possessive as they roamed his skin, sliding down his back to rub against where Magnus really wanted Alec tonight. The younger man smirked against warm, smooth skin as he finally got them into the bedroom.

 

What? Just because he missed a quiet night on the couch doesn’t mean he didn’t also want sex.


End file.
